Friends forever-Lovers whenever: A DJ and Kimmy love tale
by Albedo666
Summary: Set sometime in season one this tale of love is centered on two best friends, Kimmy and D.J. The two have experienced many things together but in this story they will enter unfamiliar territory, their friendship and housing situation will be tested. It is a journey unlike any. Femslash ahead. Please no flaming.
1. Chapter 1 Orchestrated chaos

**Authors note:** So, while I am a fan of Stephanie and Kimmy I can't help but think there is another romance that could be explored. I'm sure it has been done with Full House when they were younger but exploring them as both parents and living under the same roof…it will likely cause some interesting problems to arise. Fernando wishes to get back with Kimmy and with D.J. she has two male suitors that are causing much indecision to arise. I know everyone has favorite shipping and while mine is Stephanie and Kimmy, one can't help but wonder about the best friends tied together…brought together again after all those years. Femslash ahead, please no flaming if this not your cup of tea…anyway here we go.

Friends forever-Lovers whenever

A D.J. and Kimmy love tale

CH.1: Orchestrated chaos

"Kimmy can you change Tommy…I'm running late!" Kimmy Gibbler was on the scene as she went to help out her best friend. She had recently moved in, well, not too recent of course but she was here and…sometimes it was hard to grasp. Looking down at Tommy she picked him and placed him on the changing table. Amidst his screaming protest she could hear her daughter yelling at Jackson to knock, not the first time situations like that happened. There weren't a lot of bathrooms to deal with and that led to walking in. The lock also needed to be pushed down a bit hard, that is what happened living in a house that had eight or so years lived under by a full house, no wonder it fell apart.

"Alright Tommy…my main man…let us do this fast ok?" Kimmy changed him doing it fast as she could while tending to business and the duty placed upon her…ooh and let there not be any on her. She had met several clients or people interested in her party planning and they always looked at their feet as they sniffed the air.

"Stephanie can you get the kids ready downstairs…my hair is caught in my earrings again!" Kimmy shook her head a bit at her bestie and her current crisis. Again not the first time this happened, maybe she should just stick to long earrings.

Kimmy heard some sort of answer coming from downstairs but it was likely a grumble of sorts. Stephanie was a party person, loved the night scene and did quite well in maneuvering around any serious relationship. Kimmy had troubles of her own though and wished for that sense of freedom. Fernando, a person from her past had been hounding her and try as she might she couldn't get away from him…he was just so good looking and the words he said made her heart flutter. Snap out of it.

"Someday Tommy when you are older…wow…if you are older what would that make me? Look, my point is don't ever corner a girl and place her back against the wall with words and shaking hips…ooh hips, look you may not be old enough to understand this but trust me…people take advantage of people. You feel like you can trust this person…you fall in love and only think of them…then they cheat on you. If only life were like a Disney movie…who knows…maybe when you are older they will make a movie or show about you."

Kimmy sighed and finished up the diaper…all without being wetted on or getting her hands messy. Holding him up to her she smiled…till he spat up on her.

"Really kid…I thought we were having a moment…great. D.J. I need a shirt…you got one?" She held Tommy and headed to her best friend's room. She wasn't in here a lot…in fact she was hardly in here as this was her private sanctum of sorts.

"Yeah I should have one…can you help me out first though?" D.J. was standing near her mirror and Kimmy found her friend wearing some blouse over jeans. Having grown up with her bestie she had seen her overcome many struggles, fall in love, have her first kiss…so many milestones. Kimmy had always been a bit out of touch with things…it didn't help that she was quite tall and awkward in her own skin. D.J. stood by her through it all…true they had their fights and misgivings but what friend didn't? Kimmy now saw before her a mature version of that little girl, sexy and confident and…did she think sexy aloud or in her head…sexy in the head.

"Let me put down little Tommy first." Kimmy wasn't sure what was coming over her. To be honest she never thought of D.J. like that or any of her own gender, truth was she liked guys. Still…some part of her, a reserved part of her brain was open to other relations and a supporter of the gay marriage thing and partner stuff. Kimmy knew that love was love…why make it anything more than that? Love was universal and happiness…it was a sweet forever covered in rose petals and songs.

Removing her shirt she sets it aside wearing only her red bra. Her soft hair was sent about her shoulders as she walked over and reached for D.J's ear and began helping her. Pressing up against her from behind it was clear this earring was being quite a pain. "Kimmy…not so rough…I need this ear."

"Ugh…this earring really is not wanting to let go of your hair. I have yet to meet an earring though that can beat a Gibbler. My mother had something like this once…lots of bleeding but we got the earring off." Kimmy saw D.J.'s reflection in the mirror and looked away as she really put her all into it.

"Kimmy…stop it…please…" Kimmy found with all the pushing and struggle she found her best friend up against her dresser. Kimmy's chest was against her back and her crotch was doing things it shouldn't. The look on her friend's face was actually hot…and even she had to admit what was going on down below was sensual.

"Hey you two the kids are…um…should I have knocked?" Stephanie stood in the doorway and Kimmy stopped her motions feeling her face flush.

D.J. was shaken and her earring finally got loose of her hair. "Uh…no…I do not see any reason to have…seeing as how I didn't close the door to begin with. Thank you Kimmy…I should…head downstairs now…" D.J. walked past Stephanie and that was that. Kimmy figured this was not going to be brought up again.

"So…what exactly were you two doing in here?" Stephanie watched her closely and Kimmy walked to her friend's closet finding a shirt to wear.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…I was just helping her remove her earring is all." Kimmy buttoned up the shirt but saw Stephanie not buying it.

"Right…and what was with all the grinding down below…a little friction perhaps to loosen the earring?" Kimmy was about to speak but could not say anything.

"Aunt Stephanie we are going to be late!" Jackson calls from downstairs…thankfully ending this awkward interrogation.

"Wow look at that…school…saved by the bell or in this case the kid. We shouldn't keep them waiting now." Kimmy headed to the stairs but Stephanie was in hot pursuit.

"My sister has two guys who are into her…and…don't you have this Fernando thing going on? Look, you are my sister's best friend and happen to live under her roof…don't make things complicated lest someone gets hurt."

"I am straight…what happened in there won't happen again." Kimmy could hear the lie and tried her best to ignore the feelings that were stirred up in the room. Seeing D.J. standing there in the kitchen with the light hitting her at the right angle…she was screwed…oh yeah big time.

 **Authors note:** So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my D.J. and Kimmy tale of love. There will be more to come though expect a bit of a wait at times as I am alternating between this and my next take on Stephanie and Kimmy. This is just my way of contributing to the Fuller House fandom.


	2. Chapter 2 New direction

CH.2: New direction

Kimmy Gibbler was a party planner, probably the most fun and eccentric in the whole San Francisco area, hey she worked her butt off to get to this point. She had one daughter from a failed marriage to a man who wound up cheating on her…who figured right? Kimmy had always been in awkward in her own skin…confident yes and not afraid to take a risk, but, she knew her figure wasn't the most glamorous and it didn't help people were always harping about her body hygiene.

She liked to think with all the pitfalls that life presented there would at least be some ups…and she did receive it…by giving birth to Ramona. She was her special reason for living, her soul joy and pride in being what D.J. was…a mother. True she didn't get that right either at times but she liked to think her daughter loved her and maybe even found her cool. Kimmy was planning a birthday for a woman in her fifties, yeah, but hey she didn't judge…some people still kicked and grooved to their own beat. Of course matters weren't that great when she saw the familiar red car pull up.

"Fernando what are you doing here?" Kimmy excused herself and walked over to the curb feeling her heart aflutter seeing in his racing uniform and the way that smile of his worked all the way…ugh…even the fact they weren't together and he still managed to do things to her.

"Kimmy, oh my Kimmy…how I counted the days since I saw you last. My heart aches for you, my bed is so empty without you. Please take me back…I know I wronged you but that is in the past no?" He vaulted from the car and strolled over with that swagger that…focus.

"Listen Fernando you cheated on me…a girl can only take so much. I am trying to do good by Ramona, show her that a woman can be strong without falling back on…past vices, mine being you, that is what I mean." Kimmy could see the hurt on his face but she turned around and began walking back up the hill to the slightly giant house.

The woman's name was Isabelle and she really had done a great deal of stuff in her life to afford a place like this. Her special someone of course was not around but she said they would be there in time for the party. Kimmy stopped half way up though as she heard Fernando keeping stride.

"Kimmy…your words…they do more hurt then you realize. Listen…I want to make it up for you, up to you…please let me prove I am the man you once loved…still do." He was speaking loud now and Kimmy smiled politely at Isabelle and her family and held up a finger before moving to face him.

"Fernando the answer is no. Get it through that tiny head of yours…we are through. Yes, some part of me still fantasizes about getting back together with you and having our family together again…but…it just won't work. I am moving on…so…stop making a fool of yourself." Kimmy looked at him and noticed him on his hands and knees.

"I beg you my beautiful Kimberly…to please take me back, look, on hands and knees…no man would go to such lengths eh?" He looked up at her but she was not impressed.

"I would say yes a thousand times…but…it wouldn't be doing me any good Fernando. I need to be strong…even if on my own. Sure I am lonely at times and wish for the comfort of those strong arms wrapped around me…but…then I remember where those arms were and I shudder. I am a strong gal who has been scorned…a mother who looks to her young and sees what sort of example she is leading…c'mon Fernando we both know this just isn't going to work."

Kimmy had to put her foot down…against all her better judgement in saying she should take him back, see that he had changed and possibly glue together her family which had been apart for a bit. Kimmy was lonely, even living in that house she had visited so often as a kid…even during her parent's festive anything goes meals, yeah those were quite hot. D.J. and Stephanie were people she was familiar with…had gone through struggles of their own whether addiction or something to do with weight, they knew.

"Think of Ramona…she would want us together again!" He rose to his feet with his finger pointed out and Kimmy faltered.

Yes, Ramona had spoken of wanting her family together again…to not have to visit both parents separately but to have them together as a whole family unit. Kimmy ran a hand through her long hair and as she neared her earring she thought of D.J. and that moment they had. Both of them seemed to be enjoying what was going down…and a soft smile graced her lips.

"Ramona…would want us to give it a try…I will let you know if and when I decide to open that door again. So…for now…door not closed…but you aren't allowed near that door till I say." It was the best she could do…while she sorted through her feelings and what they meant.

"Thank you…I will stand readily for your call." He kissed her hand before rushing off to his car.

"He is quite persistent is he not?' Kimmy jumped a bit and looked over seeing the woman. Isabelle wasn't very tall, light brown skin and dark brown eyes…she wore a dress that hugged her without it looking too…out there.

"Oh, him, yeah…he is the father of my kid. I don't know what to do…I want to do right by my kid, even if that means letting him back in." Kimmy didn't know why she was telling this woman this, maybe it was because she was lost and she had no one else to talk to.

"I was in the same place you were…a bit ago actually. Please walk with me." Kimmy knew she had a schedule to keep but she decided it wouldn't hurt so she followed at a respectful distance.

"You have a lovely home…and your family looks quite together." Kimmy found they were walking down a few steps to a garden area and she could hear the tranquil run of water from some fountain.

"Thank you…it took a lot of hard work to get here. My partner and I…there was a lot of sacrifice and road bumps to even see this path set before us. We each led separate lives…not knowing the end but knowing that our lives would be forever connected wherever we wound up. You see…my partner I speak of…she is also like me."

Kimmy remained silent but it was clear on her face her surprise as she stopped when the other woman did. What did one say to that? She had no idea when speaking to her on the phone that she was in fact…into her own kind, her own gender. True in San Francisco there were gay couples and all…but…just by one person alone she found herself questioning if they were in fact gay, yeah horrible person Kimmy Gibbler was, still…she never did it so she could avoid the person.

"I know that look…trust me I have lived long enough to know. I do not hold it against you though. My family is very religious…in fact they wanted a big family and they wanted me to marry a handsome man, someone who had a job and financial stability to provide for me. I wanted to make my family never thinking for myself. I began to notice certain changes in myself growing up however…things that made me question my sexual identity.

"My parents sent me to a camp fearing that this would ruin everything. I was set on the straight path…though my friend would sneak in at times for a visit. I would marry and have kids…but never was truly happy. Those kids are the ones you saw…though grown up now with families of their own. My marriage would falter and crumble as it was not a happy one. My friend though had struggles and discoveries of her own…she was kicked out of her family because she identified as a lesbian. I would come out after my marriage and even if years later there was this bond between my friend and I…something that showed but never overtook or demanded. It would take a bit but our dream of having that happily ever after would come…and to this day we have lived in bliss."

Kimmy found herself lost in thought over this. She had no idea that this woman had lived such a full life…denying who she was, keeping to tradition and forging on even when her heart wasn't in it. She was proud though of her children, there was no respite or regret over having given birth to them and there was little bitterness over her now ex. "What should I do?"

"That is for you to decide. I merely wished you to know my story…take from it what you will. Now I think it best we discuss plans for my party…I want it to be big…big as the life I have led. Trust me when you reach this age you will want to take everything for what it is…to not live in regret but to celebrate who you are." She smiled before walking again.

"I need to do something first though…if you don't mind." Kimmy took out her phone and looked up Fernando before texting him. She knew it would be better to call him but this went beyond talking. Even if this road she chose led to a closed sign at the end…she had to try. D.J. was worth it…though with her having guy troubles and all…would she even be open to romance with her best friend?

 **Authors note:** I am not sure why I am drawn to Kimmy the way I am, hard to say, but yeah in this story Kimmy finally gets free of Fernando…and not sure why I don't like Fernando…again hard to say. For D.J. though it might be a bit harder for her to realize if she is straight or Bi. Next chapter though will be from her perspective. Later.


	3. Chapter 3 DJ in distress

CH.3: D.J. in distress

So the morning was quite hectic, as it usually was, but before Stephanie and Kimmy had moved in the struggle was a bit deeper. D.J. was quite lucky to have her best friend and sister helping her out with Tommy, Jackson, and Max. Ever since the death of her firefighter husband her world was turned upside down and it was hard picturing how she was going to go day by day. She appreciated the help when it was offered…and while the thought of having the entire family would surely help much more, she also did not wish for them to put their lives on hold for her.

Stephanie was currently in transition as she had no job at the moment and aside from the whole DJ thing there wasn't much to put on her resume. D.J. was glad she had this time though, not that she was against her sister getting a job that didn't send her all over the world, that would make her a horrible sister, but she was there to help out with Tommy. Tommy was the baby of the family and at times with everyone walking and all it felt like he was being left behind.

Jackson and Max were both on their way to discovering their own identity in school what with Jackson and girls and Max and music. Kimmy was invested in her party planning business and had a daughter of her own through a rather messy marriage that wound up with her being cheated on. D.J. had been there for her friend after that and was happy that Kimmy decided to stay…even though it made things awkward between Jackson and Ramona.

Driving to work she thought over all these things while also trying not to be late. Working as a Veterinarian was not originally her dream job growing up…but…having a love for animals including looking after her dog Comet made her realize a desire to help other animals. It was actually in College that all this came to fruition and all. She loved going to work and helping someone get their pet back to the way they were.

She also really really enjoyed going to see a certain worker at the place of employment she found her life passion. Dr. Matt, hottie Matt, there was just something about him infuriating and yet at the same time something so blissful. And of course add in Steve from her past and she had the funny and the familiar. It almost felt like Steve and her were picking up where they left off…but…she also felt like she was back in High School with him instead of the current her.

She never really saw herself as the center of attention from two guys. In High School or even below she never really saw herself as beautiful or radiant like some girls. It made her think of her best friend though and her own struggles with her image. Girls could be so cruel and Kimmy faced a lot from name calling to things written in the bathroom. They were the perfect pair to see it all together and to help each other out through the difficult times.

Thinking of her best friend brought a blush to her face at the predicament she faced that morning. With her earring stuck she sought out the help of Kimmy…however she did not know Kimmy would remove her shirt prior to doing so. The feeling of her body against her caused a feverish rush to overtake her and never having been in this situation she felt her body responding in ways she thought it would never do.

"D.J.!" She was jarred from her reverie of thoughts and put on the brakes just before hitting Matt.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking. You ok?" D.J. turned off the engine and noticed he had to jump to the curb as he was walking in the parking spot.

"If I had known you had wanted that parking spot so bad I would have jogged to work. Is everything alright…you sort of had this…look about you." Matt adjusted the bag he carried and wore a long sleeve shirt that fit his muscular frame and tight pants that hugged his…body.

"Oh yes…I mean yeah sure, never better. I was just thinking about this…doughnut I saw on the way here, but I pushed through it. Shall we?" She walked past him putting on a smile and headed in. Checking in with the receptionist she headed into the room where most of the main work was done. Matt was behind her.

"So D.J. I was wondering if you were free tonight. You see there is this concert I was thinking of taking you too, if you are busy I completely understand." D.J. smiled a bit listening to him as he spoke. There was just something about the way he spoke that was both cute and simple. There was no ill intent or heavy flirting he did…this was just part of the charm to him.

"Well…I will have to check in and see if Stephanie or Kimmy have any plans first. I ask a lot of those two at times and one can never be certain if they have plans set up already. Kimmy works hard and she might need to let off some steam and Steph…well…the nightlife is her thing and even though it was her choice to come live with me and put her career on hold…doesn't mean she can't have some fun now and then."

"Well call them during lunch…I mean you work so hard a little break now and then can't hurt right?" He flashes her a smile before walking out of the room.

D.J. felt like swooning then but realized she was at work and needed to prioritize, and her romantic life had to take a backseat. Her morning appointment arrived before she could straighten herself out and it was to work she went.

* * *

During her lunch break she tried to get in touch with Stephanie but instead Kimmy was the one to pick up the phone.

 _"Hey Deej, what is up?"_ D.J. paced about a bit with a lot of questions in her head like why Kimmy was answering instead of Stephanie but decided not to.

"Kimmy, hey, so listen um…Matt asked me out, like on a date…at least I hope it is a date so I was wondering if you had any plans this evening?" She spoke rather fast and found her teeth biting her bottom lip.

There was a bit of silence on the other end and she wondered if Kimmy had plans. Was she planning on going out…did she have plans to meet with some man, oh let it not be Fernando.

 _"Matt…right Matt…no plans, no dates…just me. You should go and have some fun…I will handle things on this end. Probably just some cheap pizza tonight and making sure Ramona and Jackson don't kill each other. I'm not sure what Stephanie has planned but you go…be with Matt…yeah. Gotta go."_

"Oh ok…yeah I got work to do and all…just wanted to, ok buy." D.J. hung up and stood there a bit feeling like that phone call could have gone better. Since that morning with Kimmy and her in her room there seemed to be some sparks, hard to believe given it was Kimmy who was her best friend…but it was there. It was probably the first physical interaction she had in a while, not exactly what two women should be doing, ok correction not something she should be doing but it was there.

"So…are you free?" D.J. nearly started as she heard Matt. He could be really quiet when he wanted to be.

"Turns out Kimmy is free…to look after the kids. So what time is this concert?" D.J. smiled as she leaned against the counter but found herself slipping and that is when his hand caught hers stabilizing her.

"How about 7, sound good?" His dreamy good looks washed over her and she completely forget about her minor problem.

"Oh yes…7 sounds…good…" She leaned in but he was already moving off saying something about picking her up.

"Are you sure it is wise…dating the son of the guy who runs this place?" The receptionist noted as she seemed to be eavesdropping, though it wasn't too much given she was in close vicinity and she didn't tell her to take a break.

"It is not a…a…alright so it is a date but that won't complicate things here, right?" The receptionist shrugged and D.J. tried to not think about it. Work romance happened all the time. Still she kept playing Kimmy's words in her head…something was up with her bestie…nah it was Kimmy, she'd be fine. Heading back to work she composed herself before looking to her next case.

* * *

It was the night of the concert and D.J. felt her butterflies all about in a frantic pace in her stomach, quite a lot to swallow but she managed as she stood in her form fitting dress. The drive to the concert had been quite quiet…yeah…the two sort of had that awkward moment of silence most couples went through. When it came to her late husband Tommy they never really had silence to fill.

"So…you nervous?" Matt inquires as they walk up to the area they give their tickets. He was looking dashing in a button up shirt over some slacks and that winning personality charm of his oozed off him.

"Uh huh…what…oh yeah nervous you bet. I don't really do a lot of dating these days." Of course there was Steve in the picture as well…and he wouldn't take too kindly to this, in fact she imagined she would have another date lined up shortly.

"I can imagine, your house is quite the party central of dirty diapers and arts and craft projects. I don't mind though, I like kids…I like your kids. That doesn't sound wrong does it?" He laughed lightly as he handed his ticket while she did the same.

"No…I think it is quite nice actually." D.J. smiled as she walked alongside him to their seat. It was out in the open and the stage was already set for the band to come out. There was a bit of a nip to the air but other than that she was having the time of her life. Seated there with him she tried to enjoy the night, forget about problems at home or even what Kimmy was doing with everyone.

Kimmy…probably one of the few constants she had in her life right now. Her best friend was acting weird, weirder than usual and she could not place her finger on what caused her to be this way. Was it this morning…or had something happened at work? As the band began to play she found Matt's hand in hers and she blushed.

"D.J. I was wondering if-." Suddenly her phone was going off and D.J. found herself caught. What was he about to say…drats; what to do, she had to answer…sort of a policy of hers…plus it could be her kids.

"Hold that wondrous thought of yours…I'm sorry." She picked up the phone and even before doing so her stomach was tense. "Hello?"

"D.J. it is Kimmy…she was going to pick up some pizza…that is what the kids said, but, that was a bit ago. I got a call from the hospital…she's been in a car accident…" Stephanie was clearly having trouble talking and D.J. felt her hand go to her mouth. It was hard breathing at that point and even with the band playing and Matt approaching her it just seemed to blur.

"I-I'm going to the hospital…Matt I am sorry but I have to go. I will call you." She kissed his cheek before racing off. All she could think of was her best friend…and…something else was building inside her but she had no time to think it over, all that mattered was hoping she got there in time.

 **Authors note:** And the twist of the century, or close to it. Kimmy's life is in danger and of course in the last chapter it was quite clear the direction going with Kimmy feeling for her best friend and all. Anyway in the next chapter secrets will be revealed.


	4. Chapter 4 Feelings up in the air

CH.4: Feelings up in the air

Kimmy seemed to recall the accident…though it felt like she was in a haze. She remembered Stephanie had just come home and she told her if she could watch the kids while she went out for pizza. A little earlier she got the phone call from D.J. talking about a date and Matt and she didn't know how to feel. It wasn't like D.J. was into her or anything…who was she to tell her how she felt…it would be selfish and put her on the spot and she deserved to be with someone who made her happy. Perhaps she should have ignored these feelings she felt…move on and maybe see about finding love herself.

The only problem was as she drove her mind kept going back to that moment they shared…or…all those moments they shared growing up. It almost felt like the two of them were on this journey, no, this rollercoaster but less of the throw up variety. Tears were in her eyes and she feared that D.J. would judge her…or not even return her affection which would lead to a spiral of sorts. And that is when the car hit…and after that she fell unconscious. She had no idea if she had run a red light or someone had hit her intentionally, it could happen, still whatever did she fell unconscious and fell to a deep sleep.

The haze surrounded her and the more she struggled against it the more infuriating it got not being able to see past it. Flashes of her life came before her including college and struggling to find herself and then meeting Fernando and hey…yeah…the next bits were a bit graphic so she pulled the blinds over that stuff. Truth was due to her awkwardness and the way she was she did tend to scare off boys on occasion, it was rather disconcerting but hey…if they couldn't accept her for the real her…they weren't worth her time.

Sometime after she would have Ramona…the birthing process was a real pain but seeing the miracle of birth…it changed her life. The cheating bit wasn't so great but sometimes in life just when one was at their highest…they had to have that moment to bring them down, to…huh…well she supposed one didn't need one of those moments but for her it was an eye opener, that perfection was overrated. Kimmy thought she heard something and as she shifted in her bed, yeah it felt like a bed she heard some crying.

"Kimmy, I can't believe this happened, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I-I want you to know that I am here for you now though…just please be ok. You are my best friend in the world…I can't do this without you." Kimmy knew that voice…it belonged to her best friend in the whole wide world. Wait if she could hear her did that mean-?

Kimmy felt her eyes flutter open and she could feel D.J. and her hand in hers. It felt right, it sent a warmth all over her body and her lips seemed to smile…at least she imagined they were. It hurt a lot, her body was sore from the crash but she seemed all in one piece. Focusing her efforts on her hand she squeezed a bit…even if a little it would let D.J. know she wasn't alone in this.

"Kimmy…you are ok!" Kimmy was glad that got through…she was worried she'd spend a good portion of the day with people coming in thinking she was in it for the worse.

"Heh…of course I am Deej, nothing short of actual death will tear me away from you, though not tempting the fates any here." It was nice seeing D.J. again and her beautiful features that just lit up the room. Her smile was radiant and her sot hair fell about her framing her face in such an elegant manner that her hair just didn't.

"How are you feeling?" D.J. leaned forward and Kimmy wondered how she looked. She had just woken up and hadn't a mirror on her so she figured her best friend would be honest for her, her own mirror.

"I am sore all over…that much I can say for sure. However why don't you tell me how I look…and I will tell you how I feel." Kimmy tried to sit up but realized that would just magnify the pain so she was fine staying put.

D.J. made a slight face but tried to look on the positive, being a mother sort of gave her that strength. "Well…you got some bumps and you have an arm that is a bit…broke…like. Let us just say things could have been worse…not saying they are cause…nope…you still look amazing."

Kimmy was grateful to have D.J. here…not that she would have her here over her daughter but D.J. had been such a huge part of her life…and…it made it convenient as she had been dying to tell her something, hmm, perhaps she should lay off on that…she did not wish to tempt the fates any…nope, as a Gibbler she was a fighter.

"D.J…there is something I've been meaning to tell you. Ever since that morning…and then while at work it suddenly dawned on me, and, while this is not the place I thought I would be having this conversation…I'm not sure if there will be a perfect opportunity." She could see that D.J. was preoccupied with thoughts of her own and she saw her finally looking at her.

"I-I have something to tell you too…just…well why don't you go first?" D.J. was giving her the opportunity to talk first, maybe they were thinking the same thing…maybe she had been thinking of that moment just as much as she was. Now the pressure was on her…not sure she could handle that.

"Listen…how about you go first…I'm the one in the bed and I probably shouldn't even be taking such stress on right now." Kimmy laid her head back and took a moment to just relax…to revel in breathing in the life that had yet to leave her. The gown was a bit…open but she was thankful she had not got up.

D.J. finally stood up and ran her hands over her hands pacing about like this secret had been at her for a bit. "Right…wow…not sure how to begin. Well as you know I had a date last night with Matt. Now of course Steve has also been a part of my dating life making things rather…confusing at times. So…it was last night with Matt that I finally made a decision. I-I'm in love with Matt."

Kimmy was listening and felt crestfallen hearing all this. She must've heard wrong…how was it she loved Matt…it hadn't even been that long since they had first started the whole dating thing. They had been flirting sure, but, really…Matt? Kimmy felt a pang of hurt in her heart and she regretted not going first.

"You said you had something to say?" D.J. was nervous and Kimmy didn't know how her news would compare to hers. D.J. deserved to be happy…her sons deserved to have a male role model in their lives, a strong figure they could relate to. What good would her telling her news do for her family? Kimmy sniffed and did her best to not cry…she was already messed up as it was.

"I-I love that you are in love, yeah, um nothing really going on with me just thought I'd let you know I met this kind woman and heard an amazing story and…yeah…that is it." Kimmy could see that her best friend was relieved she backed her up. If only she knew the truth…but it was too late for that…wasn't it? Her best friend was straight…that moment they had…she was probably trying to get her off her more than anything else.

"Thanks Kimmy…well…I have another date with Matt tonight but don't worry Stephanie will look after the kids till you are released. Thanks." She kissed her forehead before leaving her.

"Yeah…no problem…I'll be here…" Kimmy closed her eyes tight just wanting to fade into her sheets. The Doctor or Nurse would be in soon to check on her vitals and all that stuff before releasing her, which was fine, she was in no rush to get up at the moment. Tasting her tears as they rolled down her face she held herself with her good arm.

 **Authors note:** A rather sad chapter but I wanted to show that things aren't always as they seem. However do not give up on those two; it will happen soon trust me. This chapter could have gone a multitude of ways but a fast union would only take away from that defining moment. Next chapter it'll be a week or so later and D.J. has no idea how much Kimmy is suffering and an announcement will really set things in motion. For now I will focus on finishing this story before going back to my other one.


	5. Chapter 5 Unknowing

CH.5: Unknowing

D.J. was on cloud nine…yep…past all the other downer clouds. She and Matt were really going strong having been dating for about a week or so. Her kids have grown to like him and there was no awkwardness, well, ok so there was some in the beginning as they felt he was replacing their father, but Matt told them he was not trying to take over that role or make them forget him. Matt was good with kids and he and Jackson seemed to be bonding quite a bit.

Sadly by choosing Matt she was closing out Steve but she and Steve had their chance, and, sometimes the recapturing moments of the past was like denial…trying to go back to the way things were. D.J. loved Steve and she would always want some part of him in her life, but, far as she saw it the two needed to let go. Steve seemed understanding and while he told her he would not give up…he also was mature enough to remain friends. D.J. would see how long that lasted and if the lines were blurred but for now she was taking things as they were.

Stephanie was happy for her and by having Matt around it allowed her to live her life as well. Still she didn't like the fact her sister spent most of her nights partying and sleeping late into the morning. It wasn't good for her…still…sometimes it was hard finding that middle ground between sister and friend. She appreciated Stephanie for her help…though at times it could be trying like getting her up to start the day…not an easy task; she had to really put her all into that.

Kimmy was there too…though…something had been off about her. It was hard placing her finger on that since she announced her feelings for Matt. This past week had been totally amazing and it felt like she was finally getting her life back on track. Ever since the loss of her husband there had been this huge gap and she had to prioritize raising her family over starting the process of moving on. Pretty soon though she got into the groove of it and when Matt entered the picture…it felt like her searching had come to an end.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Kimmy sitting there moving her spoon absently through her bowl of cereal. "Hey there Kimmy…you looking for any marshmallows in there?"

Kimmy looks up distracted before her words sink in and she offers a smile. "Actually it is Froot Loops and all…so no, can't say I am looking for any. You look happy."

"I feel happy…from my head to my toes. Everything is going so well in my life…I can finally breathe easy and the boys have really taken a shine to Matt. What about you…have you met anyone since…well…you know…"

* * *

Kimmy knew who she was talking about, her ex, and to be honest given how she felt about D.J. and all there wasn't room in her life for any man. They were separated…it had to be done…and given the fact she had left the door open at that time a little before the accident…she didn't know why she hadn't done it sooner. Ramona was not speaking to her, she did not blame her, she held onto the belief that any marriage or relationship could be repaired if one tried.

The thing was, Fernando was not going to change, and it wouldn't be good of her to stick around with him when that weakness of his would kick in. A woman scorned was never a sight to see…and it was not a state of mind she wanted to visit. While in the hospital she had been told of Fernando visiting and while it touched her…it also made her a bit creeped out having him there while she could not say anything…or do anything.

"Nope, can't say I have…but hey not everyone is meant to be taken off the market so early you know? I am enjoying being single…seeing what I am capable of without a man to rely on. Oh sure Ramona is spending time with her father and isn't speaking to me…this will pass. So…any juicy stuff going on with you and Dr. Matt?"

Kimmy disliked the way the name sounded in her mouth but this was her best friend's life…she had to be supportive.

"Oh, well, we've been talking and…there is possibly something about moving in…together, me and him." Kimmy did not know how to take this bit of news. Her mind immediately thought to what she would do…or even Stephanie who had yet to nail a serious job.

"I mean…wow…seriously Deej that is great news. However…I do not mean to be negative…but have you considered this maybe moving too fast? Wouldn't the fact a guy, no, a fully grown male in this household make the dynamic of yourself, your sister, and me…awkward?"

D.J. seemed to not take that bit the way she thought…in fact…she looked past it. "Matt is a great guy, the kids love him, I'm surprised that you aren't happier for this. And besides…we've only been talking about it. I understand that seeing me happy is raining on your parade of man hating but c'mon Kimmy…move on…I imagine he has-."

Kimmy sat there losing entire interest in her food, and why not, her best friend had just crossed a line and it hit way below the friendship belt.

"Yeah…cause that is what he does huh? And it was so easy for you to move on after your husband died right…" Kimmy rose from the table and as she began to cross the room she could hear D.J. coming up behind her.

"Hey…come back here…you don't get to just walk away because of that!" She reached for her hair and pulled on it but Kimmy was already turning around grabbing her hair in the process.

"I'm sorry…but…you should have considered how Matt moving in would impact those who live in this house even before considering talking of it. It is serious…and it would be weird…even you have to admit that?"

The two wouldn't back down and Kimmy held on staring deeply into her eyes. Before she knew it she was leaning in and D.J. was backing away before her back was against the table and she was sitting down. Kimmy kissed her and the two of them just stood there…

* * *

D.J. had no idea this would happen…how could she? The two of them had been talking, then arguing, and then the stuff with the hair…and now this. She had never had another woman's lips on hers, especially that of her best friend. Kimmy was family…but…she had never thought of something like this since the time they were grinding each other in the bedroom.

"Kimmy…Kimmy!" D.J. put her hands out but they were now on her breasts. She blushed furiously, again a first for her. Kimmy seemed to respond pushing against her hands and D.J. knew she had to get out of this quick…before Matt or any of the kids came in. Far as Stephanie…she didn't know how she would react.

"Yes Deej?" Kimmy asked innocently enough. Oh she knew what she was doing…ugh…how had she not known sooner? Kimmy was not into guys, well, not anymore and putting two and two together the unhappiness that stemmed from her fast growing relationship with Matt…it all made sense now.

"You…love me…don't you?' Kimmy pulled away then and D.J. caught her breath. Seated there on top of the table she had her hands resting behind her as she tried to wrap her head around this.

"Love, well, that is kind of hard to narrow down…love between a friend or love as more then-?" Kimmy was given a look, as she should be, and as she resigned herself to it D.J. moved a hand over her face.

"Kimmy…I love you…but not in the way you want. I love Matt…I am straight. I can't believe I did not see this sooner…how long have you…felt this way?" D.J. watched her friend closely and could see that Kimmy was struggling with this.

"I don't know…a while…it was hard to process at first and it sort of became clear after talking to that woman, the one I am going to help with her party. I can't help but feel the way I do for you…though…knowing that you don't feel the same way…I won't deny that it does hurt."

D.J. did not want to hurt her best friend in the whole wide world…and not after she had helped her look after the boys while also raising her own girl. Spreading her legs some she motioned to Kimmy and as Kimmy stood between she went to put her arms around her.

"I am in full support of you…whenever you do decide to come out. I will always have your back Kimmy, you know that right? The thing is…what you want is something I can't give you…ever. What happened between us…it was just a one-time thing, nothing more."

* * *

Kimmy had recalled those exact words when she had talked to Stephanie. Placing her arms around her she pressed her head against her.

"So…I guess I should let you know I am considering moving out…" Kimmy and D.J. just stood there, neither of them parting as the end of something really great was happening. Kimmy fought back tears as she was moving out…and D.J. was moving forward with her life.

 **Authors note:** First off, hi, second off I realize it has been a while since I last posted…been a bit everywhere and all. Going off of the last chapter happiness this one finds Kimmy's secret finally out, however it would seem D.J. is not on the same page, ouch. As each of them prepare to start their lives anew will their bond as friends survive…and will Kimmy be able to move on from D.J.?


	6. Chapter 6 The party

**Authors note:** A little time passes…

CH.6: The party

Kimmy Gibbler attended the party of Isabelle Ramirez and her partner and it was about as splendid as she could hope for. She had spent long hours going over the design and details wanting it to be absolutely the best she had ever done…and she overshot her expectations by tons. The lighting was just right and the food selection, ambiance was just the right level where the food didn't stand out too much but after the dancing it had the right affect to draw in those starving.

Love was possible with the passage of time and having spoken to Isabelle in length she felt that maybe D.J. would turn around and see the error of her way. However she was straight…she was living with her dreamboat boyfriend Matt and she…well…she was living in an apartment. Ramona would visit but she made it clear that because of her their happily ever after was ruined. She bore it all though…never once trying to explain how things had panned out. If she continued to fight her on this…she would lose her altogether.

D.J.'s own kids were asking why she didn't come to the house anymore, in some ways they had seen her as extended family. Kimmy would explain to the best of her ability that it just wasn't in the cards…that she had to be on her own for a bit to adjust to life and stuff. Yeah…sometimes word failed her when her heart was breaking on the inside. Stephanie of course could see what was happening, the blond was quite perceptive, and in some ways this was bound to happen…given how she felt about her sister. It was not going to end well…and even if she hadn't found out living with Matt and knowing where he was sleeping…what he was doing to her…it made her sick.

Kimmy helped out with the bills around the Fuller household…but now her money was going towards paying rent, electrical, all those payments that left little fun time for herself. She and Fernando had joint custody of Ramona so each one of them had a respectable time with her without there being any fuss or stuff about it. The music playing in the background was lovely and Kimmy was standing near the food table sipping at her glass of champagne and watching as Isabelle and her partner Jessie danced eye to eye.

"Hi there…couldn't help notice you were here by yourself. Did your date bail on you?" Kimmy looked over and saw a guy. He was rather handsome, in the rugged department with heavy facial hair and blue sky eyes, the sort one could get lost in.

"Actually I'm the one who put this whole party together…and…no he didn't bail on me, just cheated on me and I didn't want him here." Kimmy didn't feel the need to tell him that they were separated and they had a kid together, or, that she was gay.

"I can get that…so…want to dance?" He held out his hand and she would take it, oh how she wanted to, but even if it were to just not stand out as she was now by herself…it would lead to something else and she did not trust herself on that alone. Fernando was pretty much the same way when they first met, a gentleman.

"Yeah…I think I will have to pass on that. No offense, cause you smell great…but I'm trying to find myself right now, if you can get behind that." Kimmy meant no offense to the man, she really didn't, but she wasn't the best person to have around at the moment.

"I get it, and I'm behind it, but it was just one dance…not like I was going to ask you to go home with me or to dinner…unless you are hungry-."

"Yep no…I think I am needed over there…nice talking to you." Kimmy left the man standing there, probably frustrated or maybe picking apart the conversation word for word and wondering what went wrong. Parties, weddings, gatherings; being by herself at one of these made her feel so…alone.

As the song ended and people started to clap she found herself on the far side where some tables had been set up. Finding one she took a seat and that is when Isabelle and Jessie made their way over. "Well there they are…I saw you two on the dance floor and you were hot."

"Thank you Kimmy, oh and this is my lovely girl Jessie. I am sure you met her earlier but I don't believe you two have talked since." Kimmy smiled politely and went to shake her outstretched hand.

"A pleasure to meet you. How are you enjoying the party?" Jessie was fair skinned with some wrinkles to her wearing a blue strapless dress and her blond hair was cut short with some grey in it. Her eyes were blue and electric and clearly she only had eyes for Isabelle.

"I think you outdid yourself here Kimmy…this party is probably the best I have ever been in attendance at. I am going to recommend your business to all my friends. I take it you were talking to Eddie; he is a nice enough guy…though a tad pushy. He is my nephew, sometimes he just tries too hard and no means yes in his book."

"I turned him down easily enough…thankfully there were tables over here or I'd be trapped. Are you two married…I'm sorry if it is personal it is just…I never really asked-."

"Yes we are married…and no need to apologize Kimmy, after all we are in a different age then when something like this was meant to be talked in hushed manners. How are you coping since…well things with D.J.-?"

"I am handling to the best of my ability…we hardly talk and that is how it should be right? I mean she was my best friend for like forever…and we shared each other's experiences of child birth and marriage…how should I be handling this?" Kimmy began to cry and Isabelle went to sit down in front of her and took her hands in hers.

"You are doing a good thing here Kimmy…you are giving her the space she needs. Now whether this space is what will lead her back to you or has her continue as she is…I can't be certain. I do know for a fact that if Jessie and I had been together instead of learning what we did and dealing with our paths as we did…we would not be together today. It is all a lesson of patience…of learning about yourself and doing something else with your life. I got to be a mother, married to a man, I found it wasn't for me but I still did it for my family…so when it did finally come apart and I came out…I could say that it didn't happen all at once…that I did try to be straight."

Kimmy nodded her head listening to Isabelle as she spoke. Perhaps things would work out between her and D.J., at least that is what she hoped. Right now she needed to give her the space she needed…even if that meant their lives would be separate for the time being. As the party festivities continued she talked to a few other guests about the love story that is Isabelle and Jessie. By the time the day ended she went back to her apartment and figured out her next step.

* * *

D.J. was lying in bed after she and Matt had finished love making. It was intense, and, thankfully they had managed to keep much of the volume down. Kimmy and Ramona did not live under their roof anymore which made things less awkward. Stephanie of course still lived there though she knew it wouldn't be forever. Once her sister got herself a job she would seek out a place of her own…though when she did she also knew this house would never feel the same.

Sweat clung to her body and she tried to catch her breathing. Matt was already out like a light and she decided to slide out of the covers to catch a quick shower. Having Matt around was great because it gave her kids a male role model to look up to. Growing up in a house full of girls could be difficult at times, not that they complained much but she could feel it. Walking to the shower in the dark she manages to make her way in before closing the bathroom door.

"Things are going so perfectly and yet…I feel at a loss for some reason," she figures aloud, not really certain where to pinpoint this feeling of loss. As the water ran over her form she trails her hand through her wet hair and it is only then something seems…off. Her hand is trailing down her body, still sensitive from when she and Matt were together…though this feeling was different.

Images of Kimmy were coming to mind…which it shouldn't, after all…she was straight right? Still the feelings were immerging under the heat of the water and her body arched a bit. That day that her earring was stuck and Kimmy was behind her trying to help get it off…there was a moment where she was into it. Shutting her eyes she tries to draw up images of Matt, shouldn't be too hard given that the two were closely intertwined just a little bit ago.

Sadly she was unable to…only seeing Kimmy and memories of their time together flooded her mind. The two changing in front of each other…the way that Kimmy felt when they hugged. She would love to say that Kimmy was just a friend…but what if the feelings went deeper? D.J. felt this was unfair to Matt, given how he felt about her and what he meant to her kids.

Struggling against her hand she just wanted to finish this shower and join him back in bed, feel his strong arms around her as she nestled into the crook of his arm. Still her mouth parted…her hand trailing south and floods of pleasure washed over her and it felt like everything was new to her. The touch of a man seemed to fade only to be replaced by Kimmy against her as the two made love under the water, steam blocking anyone from looking in on them as their moans carried through.

After her shower she did not feel clean at all…in fact there was slight guilt over what she had just done. Should she tell him? Finding a towel to clean herself off she looked at her image in the mirror. No, there was no way to tell him this…not without coming off really bad and causing him more worry than needed. She could try and continue like this never happened…but…even if she didn't tell him she would know. There was no way around this…she had to call Kimmy…maybe she could reassure her that this was normal…that it would pass and she could continue on with Matt and that was that.

Having decided on a course of action she went back to bed and snuggled against Matt. However things did not get any easier through the night…yep…it was Kimmy she dreamt of…not Matt. It was hard to tell but…for a moment…in pure ecstasy she might have called out her name, silly right, but when she woke Matt was not in bed.

 **Authors note:** It took a bit for D.J. to reach this point…though much of her is struggling with this, struggling with her sexual identity. Kimmy of course seems set on the fact that she and D.J. need time apart…maybe they will get together…maybe not, best not to press right? How this will come between D.J. and Matt? Next chapter…will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Difficult choices

CH.7: Difficult choices

"So wait…are you telling me…you like girls?" D.J. sat on her bed as Matt was standing. Ever since that night or early morning that she had that experience, that eye opening moment it had sat with her leaving her questioning things. The problem was she could not bring herself to tell Matt…which made things awkward and sex with Matt…her body seemed to not respond as well as it had before…before she found herself falling for her best friend.

"Well…women…but yeah that is the conclusion I have come to. I am really sorry that this is all came about, not us…us was amazing…it is just…I need to explore this further." She wringed her hands a bit and could barely look up at him…could barely fathom how he was dealing with hearing this.

"D.J. we have something special here…don't you love me?" Matt was now standing before her and she finally looked up seeing that kind face of his, that patient face that held back the waves of displeasure over hearing this.

"I do love you…and what we had…it was all real to answer your next question. These moments we have shared…the moments you have shared with my boys have given this family hope…hope that we can let someone else in. You are more than free to still hang out with them-."

"And yet not with you?" Matt was swallowing and D.J. felt her face crumbling, her defense in this type of situation was slowly leaving her.

"I mean…we can be friends…just not what you want, what you are getting at. It might also be best that you-."

"You don't have to say it…I get it…you want me out. I do love you…and I would fight for you if I could, you know that right? When it came to Steve being in the picture…I would not back down…I respected your feelings in the matter and yet…I wanted to the man for you. I can be so much for you, for those boys…I am not sure that bringing a woman into the picture-."

D.J. rose up and held herself as she walked past him, her eyes going to the mirror so she could look at him that way. "How can you say that…how can you be so judgmental? I raised my boys to be open, to not judge one on what they wear, their skin color, anything remotely on sex. If a boy wants to wear girl clothing that is fine, if a girl wishes to identity as a boy…there is nothing wrong with that. If a mom wishes to explore her sexuality with her best friend…who is to judge that wrong?"

Matt heaved a sigh as he walked over placing his hands on her shoulders, his face given in to resignation. "I'm sorry…that came out wrong. Wait…best friend…you mean Kimmy Gibbler?"

"Yes…I've been…having thoughts of her recently. We had a moment some time ago in this very spot. I think it was then that maybe Kimmy was having feelings…though I can't be too sure. I know things got awkward though after her near brush with death…and the two of us talking in the hospital. I hope that maybe…maybe the two of us can talk-."

"D.J. what if this doesn't work out? What if Kimmy doesn't feel the same way as you?" Matt did not move away and she wished that she could respond to his crotch behind her, the hot breath playing along the back of her neck…but nothing was stirring her to action.

"If Kimmy does not feel the same way…I suppose I will figure that out when it happens. The point is…I can't just go back to being with men; it is not as easy as that. I know this puts us in a bad situation…but…I do not wish to part on bad terms-."

"I really wish I could be behind what you are going through, I really do…but you have broken my heart D.J. I invested everything into this relationship, every little part of me…but all you did was push it aside so you could explore your sexual fantasies with your best friend. I will make sure my stuff is gone by the time you come back."

D.J. turned around but Matt's face was tearing her heart in two. If things were different…if she could lie to herself she would be with Matt…even if it was not real. Her boys deserved this…they deserved having a male role model in their life after having to deal with female figures surrounding them. Matt stood there a bit longer…probably waiting for her to say that he should stay…that what she felt for Kimmy was fantasy.

The moment passed…and Matt walked away. D.J. sniffed as tears rolled down her face and she managed to walk over to the bed before taking a seat. Crying a bit she kept questioning the turn out…the way things had happened. If she had the power she could rewind to the exact moment she began having thoughts of Kimmy…and suppress them and live in a life where Matt was still with her. The tears would subside soon…the pain…that was another matter.

* * *

D.J. had gotten dressed and was heading to the door when she saw Stephanie standing there giving her a fixed stare. "Where you off to big sister?"

"I-I have some errands to run, could you watch the boys?" D.J. waited for her to move but Stephanie did not budge, her arms folded under her bosom.

"Well, if I was a betting woman, been there a few times…I would say you are off to see a certain woman." Stephanie could read her like a book and she shook her head.

"Look, if you must know it is over between me and Matt…it just didn't work out." D.J. could see that Stephanie was still not budging.

"Uh huh…I could read that on him as he carried his things out to his car. Look D.J., you might think you are following your heart but you clearly aren't thinking with your head. Matt, he was a fine specimen of a man, loyal and hot, and kind and hot…seriously that guy was everything this family needed-."

"I can't explain it Steph…but…for once in my life I want to go off the straight road, I want to explore and throw myself into whatever comes my way. I owe it to myself to see what else is out there-."

"No…you don't…do you even hear yourself right now? I know my life doesn't even compare to yours but…I know if I had a guy like Matt in my life you'd be sure as hell I'd keep him around…and in bed…I'd never leave-."

"I get it…Matt is a great guy…just not the guy I need in my life." D.J. made a few movements and as her sister tried to block her she slipped past and out the door. Grinning in triumph she heads out not really knowing if her heart was leading her right…but…one thing was for certain…Matt was her past.

* * *

It took a lot of courage but she managed to call Kimmy. Kimmy was free, which was lucky for her, and so she arranged for them to meet at their old High School. Kimmy and her didn't exactly fit in too much here, usually awkward or stuck in the shadow of the knock out Queens. D.J. had Steve for a bit and it made it bearable and for Kimmy…well…due to her height and mannerisms it was a bit more difficult, however she never would abandon Kimmy for anyone else…they were two peas in a pod and no matter how many peas were out there…they'd never compare to what they had.

"Deej…you wanted to talk?' D.J. was seated on the front step and as she saw her she wore a smile. She looked so beautiful and she found herself tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Uh huh…I mean yeah. Care joining me on the step?" She made a gesture with her hand and Kimmy tilted her head to the side before sitting down.

"This reminds me when we would wait out here for your father to pick us up. High School…hey isn't it getting close for that reunion?" D.J. hadn't really thought about it…the invitation to show up tucked away in her room somewhere, no doubt buried intentionally.

"Yeah it is. Kimmy…I…Matt and I broke up." D.J. could see the confusion in Kimmy's face and thought she detected some trace of relief, though if it were there it was gone just as soon as it came.

"I'm sorry Deej…that must not have been easy. What brought this on though? I mean you two were all moved in together and ready to make things official." D.J. figured that as well…the two had been glued to the hip…and he made her happy…but sometimes it was when one was happiest that they found another door opening…and pondered on opening it or leaving it be.

"Matt made me happy…but…something happened that made me realize I could be happiest with someone else. Do you recall that day I visited you in the hospital?" Now she could tell that Kimmy was indeed hiding something…and she had a pretty good idea what. She felt slight guilt though over not having realized it sooner…instead of blabbing on and on about Matt.

"Oh…yeah…seems so long ago now. It was really stupid of me…I should have been paying more attention to where I was going. What of it though?" Kimmy turned to face her and D.J. reached down to grab her hand.

"I want you to tell me what you were going to tell me then. I am ready to listen." D.J. saw her friend shifting about in her seat and she watched the way her clothing moved about her body. Her heart was thudding so loudly she could've swore that she wasn't even seated any more.

"Deej…I really shouldn't…I'm not even sure if-." D.J. leaned in and kissed her on the lips. For the longest of seconds or even a full minute neither of them said anything. D.J. gave her hand a squeeze and then Kimmy pulled away.

"Whoa…momma…hold up a sec will ya! I mean wow that kiss was amazing, but, what gives you the right doing this…you really hurt me you know? I need…time…and so do you. You've just discovered you like girls, like me, but trust me sister I'm not an easy fish to catch. Try swimming around a bit in the lesbian pond or lake before we even consider this…consider us. I got to go."

D.J. tried to reach out for her but Kimmy was already leaving. She had prepared herself for this…after all…she had been in Matt lane for a bit. She would not cry though…she had already shed her tears over Matt. She would not give up on Kimmy…however…perhaps she was right in swimming around a bit…and maybe than they could revisit this.

 **Authors note:** So close…and yet…so far away. Kimmy and D.J. have a bit to go before they can finally be a couple. Both of them working through their issues and also dealing with being out of the closet. For D.J. though it is all about finding the right way to come out to her family. The story continues.


	8. Chapter 8 Hitting the club

CH.8: Hitting the club

D.J. was dealing with being single in her own stride. Kimmy had made it clear she needed to adjust to being a lesbian out of the closet before anything could happen between them. So…what better way to test the waters than by going to a Lesbian Night Club. Stephanie was looking out for the boys with Uncle Joey so she had this night to herself. The music was pulsing and she was edging slowly inside adjusting to the dark. It was a new scene to her…not that she wasn't aware of the existence of this place as she drove to work, still, she never dreamed she would be setting foot inside.

"Hmm…this place seems nice…" She tucked her hair behind her ear as she caught a glimpse of the dance floor. Bodies were up against each other in a grinding sort of manner that made her skin flush and seated at the bar were several women either waiting for the water to calm down before dipping their feet or doing just fine tasting the variety of drinks this place had to offer.

Women were just as affected to alcohol as men…though…they took a bit before it truly won them over to the stupor and reckless abandon. Growing up under her father's roof it was made clear that smoking and drinking were wrong…it made people give in to inhibition and say things that weren't meant to come out and lung cancer was a high probability. Eventually though when she became an adult drinking helped to unwind after a hard day at work or just having fun, safe fun that is.

"Are you lost honey?" D.J. turned to see a girl wearing tight blue jeans that accentuated her hips and a white blouse that did everything top side.

"Who, me, honey…no I am not…just…enjoying the beat from this sick song." D.J. had no idea how to act in this type of scene.

"Relax…ah'm just trying to make things easy…given ya aren't the usual visitor to this place. Ah can tell ya prefer or did prefer the ones with the packages."

D.J. could tell she had a southern twang to her voice and she was eyeing her with that knowing look. "And how would you know that?"

"Ah know cause ah was once like you…c'mon let me buy ya a drink." She motioned to the bar area and D.J. followed.

"I'm D.J. by the way. And what do you mean you were once like me?" She took a seat and adjusted the strap of her dress.

"Ah was married ta a man…a nice one, but, he liked to fool around a bit too much for muh taste. Ah cut him loose…figured it was about time ah stopped walking around with a blindfold over muh eyes. It was rough…ah was lost and then ah found this place…a safe haven from men that grew into something else…something more ya can say. My name is Sally."

D.J. reached over to accept her outstretched hand noting the firmness there. Her hands were calloused which meant she did a lot of hard work it seemed. Her hair was brown and full and those eyes were quite mesmerizing, green from the looks of it.

"What would you recommend I drink?' D.J. had gone out a few times with Matt to drink, though the two usually preferred staying in with the family.

"Leave the ordering ta me…ah got this." She placed an order and soon their drinks arrived. D.J. looked at her drink curiously while Sally just downed the contents with a smack of her lips.

"Wow…ok…down the hatch I suppose." She wasn't one for shots…still…it wouldn't kill her to live it up once in a while. Downing the contents she began to cough and felt her hand on her back.

"Ah wasn't expecting ya ta do that…no need to repeat everything ah do. Look…this is still new to you, ah recommend you stop trying so hard to be something you aren't. In other words…be yourself…there is no right or wrong way to be a lesbian. There are a few slight differences…but you will get there in time. So…how about a dance?"

"A dance…with you?" She let the drink settle as she looked at the dance floor and the girls who really had this thing nailed down.

"Ah'm not trying to pick you up or anything…just want a dance is all. C'mon…besides ya need the practice." She paid for their drinks and D.J. slowly got up and made her way to an empty spot on the dance floor. Dancing with another woman…this was something she'd have to get used to.

"Alright…what is first?" D.J. felt Sally place her hands on her hips so she linked her arms around her neck.

"We will take this slow…no reason for either of us to fall on our butts this early in the night. Move in time with me…feel the beat resonate within ya, should be a piece of cake after that. It is all muscle memory after all…now dance with me."

D.J. swallowed a bit but slowly began moving with her. The two moved to the beat, their feet moving in advance and retreat as she gazed into her field of green eyes. She wore an easy smile she could get used to and no matter how many times she tried her eyes did tend to drift lower than her eyes.

"Ya like what you see honey? It is alright if ya stare…ah'm proud of the girls, and before you ask…no they are not worked on. My momma she had the right sort of genes that were passed on ta me and muh sister."

"Sorry about that…I am really not like this at all. I have two sisters, well; sometimes it was three cause one of my sisters tended to pop in and out at times. What do you do for a living?"

"Ah model mostly…sort of gets me from going into the family business and all. Ah'd do some acting if ah could…though ah have a good idea what they would use me for. And for the record ah do not do nude shots…ah really can't be behind those."

D.J. nods her head as the two of them keep the dancing going. However once the music becomes a bit…hot…she feels at a loss. "I'm not really sure what to do here."

"Relax honey…ah'll take the lead so you just sit tight…and enjoy the show." D.J. figured she would take her word for it and soon Sally is turning with her back to her and she begins to grind her butt against her pelvis. A sudden heat flares up all over and she moves her arms around her as she feels up her body.

"I want to thank you for this…I am afraid I've been a bit tense coming to one of these for a bit. I work with animals, sort of got into it from the family pet and wanting to help other pets who need treating."

She loses herself in the beat and soon Sally is turning around to face her. The two of them are melting and grinding into one another and their eyes are locked for the entirety of the song. D.J. feels this would lead to a kiss but Sally places a finger to her lips.

"We will get to that in good time. Ah'm going to give you muh number…and ya call me once you come out to yer family. Oh trust me…ah know just the way you are tonight, clear you only told one other person at best. Ah'll be seeing you around hon." She gives her a wink and pulls away as she walks out the door.

D.J. watches her leave and pretty soon that evening alone she managed to dance with a lot of girls, got a feel for the scene as it were. When she got home she was so exhausted she just crashed on the couch. Tomorrow…she'd tell everyone…no more holding anything back.

* * *

"I see…and you are sure about this?" Her father was pacing about, she could tell he was having a hard time dealing with this.

"C'mon Danny, is this really earth shattering news? She is your daughter…she should be free to love who she wants. I mean if she had come out to you back then, you know before the world grew to accept the LGBT Community…would you have backed it then?" Leave it to Uncle Jesse to back her, after all a lot of people tended to judge him based on his Elvis like and other things.

"Well…no…I don't suppose I would be behind it all too much. I'm sorry Deej, it is just…this is a lot to take in. And how long have you…felt this way?"

D.J. heaved a sigh as she contemplated telling them everything…which included the one person not here. "I suppose there was this one minor incident between Kimmy and me-."

"Wait…you and Gibbler?" Uncle Jesse looked incredulous and even her father did a double take of the whole situation.

"She was just trying to help me get my earring out…but it became something else. I suppose that was when Kimmy knew something was off…or more like something was loosened. I on the other hand did not pick up anything till after Matt was living here and I dreamt of…her. Right now though Kimmy is doing her own thing and I am doing mine. I understand this is a lot to take in…but please…let me explore this so I can see where it goes."

"D.J. is a grownup now Danny…I mean yeah we will help out and step in when possible, like babysitting or advice, but far as love goes…that is on her." Uncle Joey remarks as he seems a lot calmer than his antics filled days of entertaining them with jokes and such.

"I imagine Matt didn't take this all too well," Aunt Becky noted as she spoke up since hearing her news.

"Matt and I did not part in good ways…no. I thought I had everything, I was finally happy but something was amiss. I wanted to give my boys a male role model…though turns out I might have screwed it all up."

Right now she was telling her inner circle, her first family before telling her boys. Matt leaving, well, it hit them hard. D.J. knew that the emotional toll would eventually settle but for now she could not push…thankfully however they did not lash out too much where they would need family counseling. Kimmy needed time and that is what she would give them…and right now Sally was texting her though she had to put her phone on vibrate.

"Alright Deej…if you need to do this, well, as your father I will support you in any way I can. However you do know I want you to be happy right, cause, if this doesn't wind up working…"

"I know dad…and I appreciate you all for coming here so early. I will order us some pizza and we can hang out like we used to." D.J. could feel a family hug coming her way and embraced them all. It was hard to say how everyone truly felt…but…their words of encouragement meant the world to her. It was important that family unity play a huge role in their lives…without it they would drift apart and even if they were far away…a text or call was always a comfort not to part from.

D.J. went to respond to Sally and pondered on what Kimmy was up to. She was still wondering just how much time the two needed apart before they could finally be together. There was also the question of if they were in relationships…how would that work? Next up would be her kids…and given that this all happened while Matt was around and had left…she would likely face a lot of blame. This was just something she would have to deal with…no getting around it.

 **Authors note:** As D.J. becomes comfortable in her own skin after coming out to her family…Kimmy will be sorting through her own life's challenge…and you can expect Stephanie to have some choice words for Kimmy.


	9. Chapter 9 Kimmy on new ground

CH.9: Kimmy on new ground

Kimmy Gibbler was at the party of someone throwing their kid a Graduation party. High School was the ending of one chapter and the beginning of another. She had done the party in the theme of moving forward, so many festive and exciting things set up that it took away the mood of leaving those one cherished behind. The kid was moving to New York…to pursue acting on the stage. It was a huge dream though she could tell from the parents that they did not want their baby going that far.

"You threw quite the party Kimmy," the father notes as he joins her over at the punch bowl, "I am going to recommend you to all my friends. Speaking though of my friends-."

"I'm sorry but I will have to stop you there…I realize you were thinking I am here alone and that you have a friend who is also single but…I am fine really." Kimmy did not wish to be rude but…at the moment she was fine where she was. D.J. was out there discovering this new side of herself and as for her…she would focus on her job and possibly getting to know her daughter all over again.

"You haven't even seen them yet and you are shooting them down. Trust me…if you give them a chance I am sure you will see there is something there. This party is something that my son will never forget…and being surrounded by all his friends and loved ones…it is far better than anything anyone could have done. Plus…since he was sick the day of his graduation he missed out on a lot…and just look at that smile on his face."

Kimmy could see the smile on his face and it lit up her heart. She recalled her own graduation party, it went well enough but she never had a social circle that big. The son was truly loved and it warmed her heart. "I am glad I could do that for him."

"Yes, which is why I wish to introduce you to this person, if you let me." She looked at the father who had a bit of gray touched up in his hair which probably was brown before. He had this kind soft blue eyes that she could not say no to. He had a bit of weight to him but it was a healthy kind…and his hand was extended out to her.

"Ok…lead the way Mr. Turner," she says finally, "though I should probably tell you about myself before you go leading me off-."

"Relax…I believe you will be genuinely surprised. Honey I will be in my study if Roy asks about me." He leads her off and she fights the insecurity of going into this blind. All she could remember was that other party she was at where that young man was hitting on her. On that day she couldn't get away fast enough…and now here she was…walking off to this man's study to meet someone who might very well be a guy.

She trusted him though…as she had talked to him many times over the phone as things were set up and schedules were amended to make this work out. Walking inside the house she marveled at the way it was built from the clean wooden floors to the way the walls were painted a homely color of blue. If not for him holding her hand she might have just stood there taking into account the fine architecture that went behind this place. Right now she lived in an apartment but someday she hoped to buy a home.

"I will leave you here…she should be waiting for you inside. Her name is Sasha, oh; you thought it was a guy I was setting you up with? Look, I am not totally in the dark here, in fact the woman who recommended you to me told me a little about you…don't blame her…truth is she helped me because I could not find the right party planner. My son…he is also out of the closet…and part of the reason we don't wish for him to go is not knowing if he will be safe from…those would do him harm.

"Anyway when I found out I realized one of the people who work for me is also out of the closet, so, I figured I could arrange something. I will not force you through those doors…I am merely letting you know she is waiting in there. I might have left her something to drink…I think…no need again to check in on her…anyway thanks again, and expect a glowing review from me on your website."

Kimmy pursed her lips and was about to say something when he turned around and left. Turning to the door she was led to she questioned even opening it. The only woman who could have revealed as much was Isabelle, and she was not certain she should thank her or go to her and demand why she had told him this. What if he…well…given the fact his son was gay it was clear he was looking for someone who understood what he was going through. Truth was she was much older by the time she realized her sexual identity…and even then it practically destroyed her family relations.

"Get a grip Gibbler…just walk in there and make sure the girl is still breathing," she took a breath, her mind made up she places a hand on the door, "no going back now." Opening the door she walks in and spots the red head standing with her back to her. She wore a blue dress that was tight about her hips and she stood maybe a foot taller than her.

"You must be Kimmy…I was beginning to wonder if you would open the door or leave me here by my lonesome. I would not blame you though if you had not opened the door." She turns and Kimmy notes the freckles on her face and the dark red lipstick on her lips. Her figure was quite nice, nothing too compromising up top and she had a pleasant radiance to her smile.

"Sasha was it…sorry for…this, I hope this wasn't too much on you. I know Mr. Turner was only trying to be friendly and all…but…these type of situations can be rough." Kimmy walked over to her and Sasha shook her head sending her red locks about her face framing part of her eye.

"No need to apologize, truth is…I wanted to be here. Mr. Turner told me about your party planning business and what you did for that older woman. You have real heart Kimmy…it is rare in this time and age. Did you want to perhaps grab a coffee sometime…perhaps a place of your choosing, that way it'll be some place you know."

Kimmy wasn't sure how to deal with this…did she turn her down politely, did she say she was not interested in seeing someone right now…it was just coffee right? Sasha was very nice looking and polite, plus, she wasn't exactly coming on to her so there was no awkwardness or need to leave the room making some lame excuse like having to use the restroom or check on how the party was going. Kimmy had made sure that this party would be the best, and given her track record there was almost always no complaint, it was how she rolled. Kimmy made her party planning business a venture that entailed fun and a cheap price where someone didn't feel they were paying too much but still at the same time getting a grand ole fun time that brought smiles for days to come. It was how she set herself apart from other party planning ventures.

"I-I'd like that…here is my number…" Kimmy reaches into her purse and pulls out her business card as she hands it to her. Their hands touch and she feels a shiver that almost makes her drop the card.

"Thanks…so…I can't stay, I have a previous engagement but I will be sure to give you a call when I have time for…coffee. It was nice meeting you Kimmy." She gives her a smile and walks past her before leaving. Kimmy watches her go and can't help but feel this went a little too good. Waiting a bit she thinks about calling her best friend…and yet…she can't bring herself to push call.

"Oh c'mon, it is D.J., your best friend, and yet…you told her to give you space…wouldn't it make things awkward to call now?" Kimmy debated a bit longer before closing her phone. It was just coffee, not a date, and besides…who knew who D.J. was with. The thought though didn't sit well with her…in fact…given her interaction with Sasha and how she couldn't stop smiling…she now was frowning a bit.

Going back to the party she composed herself so no one saw the confliction on her features. By the time the party had settled down she decided to head home.

 **Authors note:** D.J. and Kimmy are both entering a new field of interaction with the same sex while also dealing with their feelings for one another. Just how long will the two circle around this? Next chapter the two try to deal with situations that will test them…and prove something about their bond as friends and maybe something more.


	10. Chapter 10 Out of the closet

**Authors note:** Apologies on taking forever with this. I found myself buried under ideas and real life and never a good place to be. Anyway…in order to make up for it I feel that this final chapter can be extra lengthy to best sum up things to bring this story a proper end. I appreciate all those who have followed and kept up with this story, it isn't exactly the most popular pairing for the femslash community so thankfully I can add my name to the small list. Anyway here we go.

CH.10: Out of the closet

Close to a month or so had passed…Kimmy was now in a full on relationship with Sasha. She found it rather nice, given all she had been through. Her daughter found the relationship a bit to take in, given how she had never dated a woman before, but…she was adjusting to the best of her ability and Kimmy would be a bit weirded out if she was onboard without any reservations. It was sort of new being out of the closet…no longer just testing the waters or pining for her best friend where there was no future.

D.J. was also dating a woman, something that she had prepared for…but…some of it was still a leap over her head. The girl was gorgeous, striking in every way and when she touched her…her best friend; feelings were stirring in her that she found almost impossible to bat away. She knew that the two of them were happy where they were…in fact she and Deej were hanging out in the same place now and even sharing stories of their…well…fun time in bed.

Kimmy found herself in the Fuller kitchen, her hands were wrapped around a hot cup of coffee, well, it had been hot fifteen minutes ago. Hearing footsteps she lifts her head noting the presence of Stephanie Tanner, resident basement dweller who partied and occasionally baby sat for her sister. Stephanie was quite perceptive though…early on she had known something was up from that little dresser incident that had started this all.

"Kimmy…you still here?" Kimmy wears a crooked grin at that. In the early days of the Tanner house hold she had been an unwelcome guest…but…over the years had proven to be a staple like some kid wearing glasses, sounds familiar too…didn't he attend a party once? She looks over noting Stephanie with her arms folded.

"Oh, well yeah…was waiting on my coffee to cool down before I poured it in the sink wasted and not touched…" Kimmy can't help but feel like her heart was heavy…heavy with guilt.

"I know I am going to regret saying this…but…what is wrong Gibbler?" Stephanie goes to take a seat next to her wearing a ruffled up shirt and sweats.

"Well…since you asked…have you ever felt torn between two people? On one side there is my best friend…whom has found happiness in what seems forever…and the other-."

"You have found happiness but wonder if you are truly happy or just trying to fill in the void of my sister being with someone else?" Kimmy gapes at her but Stephanie just smiles softly disarming her and making her mouth close. "Look, you think you are the only one who has been in this mess?"

Kimmy thinks about it and Stephanie lets out a sigh. "Oh, sorry, continue." Kimmy had to figure that sometime during High School or after with her years abroad playing that funky music there had to be two relationships that were coexisting with one another and a decision had to be made.

"Kimmy, you are in a relationship with a wonderful girl…do not screw it up by going after my sister. Far as D.J. is concerned she is also with a fine girl; really really fine…anyway…yeah…just let it be…"

Kimmy frowned and her head turned a bit trying to process just what she was getting at by that. "Was there a purpose to that really-?"

"Shut it Gibbler…you do not know what you are hearing…" Stephanie's face flushes as she does not say the word 'shut it' as something to inflict harm.

"Stephanie Tanner…do you happen to like your sister's girlfriend?" She smiles in a teasing manner and Stephanie gives her a shove as she vacates her seat.

"Gibbler, you will forget we even had this conversation…I need to have a cup of coffee…it is too early to be having heart to heart with you." Stephanie heads into the kitchen to pour herself a pot but finds it empty.

"Here, have mine; you need it more than I do." Kimmy pushes her chair back and heads out of the house leaving Stephanie behind to debate taking a coffee left by her.

* * *

D.J. was in the club where she had first met Sally and the two of them were dancing together. A hot sick beat was playing and she found herself situated behind her holding onto her with both her arms. She could not believe a month or so had passed and the two of them were in such bliss…she feared it was a dream that would become reality and she would be alone. Still…even after all the pinches she had received, not all of them on her arm, she was having the time of her life.

Her sons had welcomed Sally and they had grown used to seeing her in the morning, however, D.J. had to remind her constantly to put on some clothing, some sweats as Sally usually walked around in just her panties and a long shirt, sometimes it was her own shirt. D.J. still had to adjust to this and often pondered who the male in this relationship was. They both worked and…well…she supposed compared to Sally she usually liked wearing more feminine clothing.

Sally began to grind against her crotch and D.J. wears a comfortable smile as she trails her hands along the shirt she wears. "You know if this keeps up…we might make a scene…"

"Yeah, so, let them stare for all ah care. This is nice…due to our schedules we often come and go a bit too much and wind up in bed with little time for fun. Ah really like hanging out with ya D.J., ah don't want this to ever stop."

D.J. closes her eyes as she concurs to this sentiment. Finding her looking back at her she feels the press of her lips against hers. Emitting a slight moan she kisses her back and shivers inside. Sally was right though…the two of them had spent little time together due to how hectic their lives were. Sometimes she wondered if Sally was ok with kids, like, she noticed little things regarding Sally and when they watched t.v. and the kids joined them how her grip on her tightened some. Anytime she brought up kids to her Sally would shrug. Sally didn't join them too often when they took trips to the park as she found some reason not to show.

D.J. felt torn at times…who wouldn't, after all…if she pressed it could mean Sally would raise up some walls and the two would exchange choice words…words that were almost always the tip of a breakup. D.J. pulled from the kiss and she noted the slight pout from Sally but she did her best to ease her worries some.

"I think the song is over babe," D.J. sees Sally listen before she stops dancing and so she lets her go.

"And so it is…well…how about we get a drink then?" D.J. looks at her watch and immediately detects a look of annoyance from Sally.

"D.J. must you really look at your watch…all the time? We are here to have fun…isn't your sister home babysitting? This night is about us…c'mon…one drink?" D.J. considers it; after all, again the two of them have little time together…why turn in early?

"One drink…but that is it Sally…ok?" D.J. goes to join her at the counter and orders herself something not too heavy. Sally of course orders something that has quite the punch to it. While women handled alcohol differently than men do…some beverages with the right mixture could make one tipsy.

"Whoa…that packs a punch…here take a sip, it will knock your socks off…" Sally offers a straw to her but D.J. has to be firm in denial.

"I really shouldn't…I have to work tomorrow and hangovers and me do not mix well together. You enjoy your drink though, go nuts." D.J. takes a sip of her drink letting it settle in her stomach and she lets out a content sigh. Noting her look on her she can't help but feel like Sally disapproves of her actions. Sometimes she wonders if Sally would be better off with someone who did not have children and had yet to settle into their life. No responsibilities, no destination…it felt like the two of them were at different points in their life.

"You know…Deej…you have really been a stick in the mud, you know that?" D.J. heaves a sigh and notes that Sally has drank almost all of her drink, that fast, really?

"Well…at least I have my priorities straight. What do you do for a living again?" D.J. half turns in her seat as she can't help where this is going.

"Ah'm a model…ah travel around and all…listen…you trying to be cheeky here?" She places her palm down and gives her a hard gaze with those green eyes, eyes that she once saw something in…now she wasn't certain.

"Sally, I have really loved our time together, yeah, I said love, but, I'm not entirely sure if this is even that. You travel around so much I hardly see you…and yes I work as a Vet and all but my hours work for me so I can see my kids-."

"There you go again…talking about your kids…can't we last one night without talk of them?" D.J. took offense to that, her voice rising in pitch.

"Excuse me; I will have you know they are my apple of my eyes, treasures I hold dear among all others, when we first started dating I asked you if you were comfortable with me being a mother, do you remember that?"

"I remember…and…I said I was fine with it, however, I didn't realize that dating a mother would mean having to endure date nights interrupted or having to head out of a movie because someone is sick. D.J. when is there going to be a us…instead of you know…a we?"

D.J. would not take this from her. She rose up feeling offended and if she stayed she didn't know what she would do. Her cheeks were flushed, and not in the good way, her heart was racing and her mouth was working but no words were coming out.

"This is really cutting below the belt…you know that right? In the words of my sister, how rude, yeah, you heard me. I put my all into this relationship…I opened my heart and my home to you and this is how you…ohhh…you know I actually cared about you!"

"It is 'hitting below the belt'…get it right, and secondly, ditto…I cared about you too…but you D.J. the whole family scene…it is not me…"

"For once you are honest with me…and…even then it is too little too late. If you had told me this before we started going out I would have saved my losses…but…now…my heart is broken into a million pieces…" D.J. begins to cry as her body trembles, her entire world shattered as a night out had turned into a night…destroyed.

Sally sat there, not getting up, but it was clear some part of her was also breaking. However…she doubted her world was shattered as she would no doubt be able to pick up with any girl she wanted after a bit. D.J. hadn't been in many relationships…those she could count they had some semblance, some meaning behind them.

"I'm sorry Deej…I truly am…" Sally gets up but D.J. holds up a cautionary finger stopping her from approaching.

Tears were rolling freely down her cheeks and it took all her strength to forget all this had happened, close her eyes and bring it back to that dance floor.

"This, us, it was a mistake…I get that now. We are through, you and I…so…my suggestion is find yourself someone more your maturity level…I'm done here." D.J. turns around and walks out of there trying to keep herself from stumbling and breaking…like some fragile porcelain doll. Worst date night ever.

* * *

Kimmy had heard about the breakup and decided to go and put her services to use, as best friend, though every part of her wanted to be something far more…precious. Standing outside her door she knocks and hears sniffling from the inside. "Yo, D.J., it is your friendly neighborhood Kimmy here to save the day."

"The door is open…once you open it…" Kimmy smiles softly and goes to open the door proceeding inside to note the dreary atmosphere and the many Kleenex littering the floor almost creating an ocean of sadness or dried up tears.

"How you doing?" She tip toes over each one and finds D.J. clutching a pillow to her chest on her bed. Matt and Sally had both shared this bed with her best friend…it was hard not imagining what magic partook, however she had to focus on the one who stayed in this bed.

"Oh, I feel fine, like my heart has been ripped open and stomped on till it has lost all shape of a heart and is more of a smooshed cookie." Ouch. Kimmy takes a seat and notes the puffy eyes and the way her hair is not even brushed.

"Now that doesn't sound like a happy cookie. Look Deej, I get it, heartbreaks can be the worse but you have to get right back out there…it will do you no good hiding-."

"Hiding, is that what you think I am doing?" D.J. sits up and Kimmy has to scoot back noting the closeness already. "I am just…taking a break from reality and tomorrow I will go back to the world-."

"Oh yeah…and how will you deal with the world?" Kimmy watches the confliction etched into her friend's beautiful features and knows she has her there. "D.J. if you plan on going back to things tomorrow you need to keep it together, do not shut everyone out and go on autopilot. If you remember when I was hurt I was in the same place…but…you were there for me."

Kimmy reaches over placing what she hopes is a friendly hand on her shoulder. D.J. is sniffing at this and as she leans over she has to backpedal…right off the bed, smooth Kimmy.

"Oh Kimmy…are you alright?" Kimmy gets to her feet and finds some of the Kleenex had stuck to her. D.J. watches a bit before she bursts out laughing. Kimmy herself finds laughter at her situation and the two friends just laugh.

"Now there is the girl I…I…you know forget it. I have to get going, I'm going on a date with Sasha later and I feel the need to go and do my job so I can get off early. You feel better Deej." Kimmy leaves her there knowing she should have leaned forward…but…what good would that have done? She was dating Sasha and D.J. had just gotten out of a relationship…time was needed. Leaning against the door as she closes it she places a hand over her heart…just to still it.

* * *

A few days pass and D.J. is back to her old self…well…about as much as she can do. Jackson and Max were there to help her through it…along with Tommy who was growing and working at his own pace. Kimmy was still dating Sasha and it was a constant reminder of what she did not have. However the question there was did she feel jealousy over the fact Kimmy was in a relationship and not her or could there be something more?

Lately she had been wrestling with her feelings for her best friend and the more she fought and questioned things the more it…well…ate away inside her. This morning seemed to pass as it usually did and as she called out for Stephanie she did not hear anything. Normally she avoided going down into the basement afraid she might catch her sister…well…yeah there were just some places an older sibling did not go with a younger sibling living under the roof.

"Stephanie…get your butt up…hey!" D.J. takes each step quickly as she can and as she rounds over to where the bed is she notes there are two bodies…no wait…it couldn't be-!

"Oh hey Deej…um…surprise." D.J. found Sally in bed with her sister. The two were in a rather…intimate position that seemed to shock her, even though it shouldn't have…but…shocking nonetheless.

"I-I have no words for this…I did not see anything…Steph…please join me upstairs, when you are decent, Sally…you know your way out." D.J. does an about face keeping her temper in check as she ascends and finds herself at the kitchen table.

There are words exchanged down below but she chooses to tune them out. Once the stairs creak she catches a scent, a scent that brings on feelings she has to bite her bottom lip to suppress. The door creaks open before closing with a resounding close that mirrors her recent heartbreak. By the time Stephanie climbs she is already dressed and D.J. merely points to an empty seat.

"How did this happen? When did this happen?" D.J. waits letting Stephanie gather her thoughts. She had remembered being on her side of the table and of course even Stephanie had undergone the family moment. Of course…far as sisters went…this was a first.

"I might have talked to Kimmy and it might have slipped I thought Sally was fine, well, after that and hearing about your breakup I thought it wouldn't hurt…but…I can see it has. It happened a few days ago…sorry-."

"Stephanie…she hurt me, she hurt me really bad and you…no, I can't…I won't." She rests her head into her hands as she tries to take a breath. "Now, about your sexuality-?"

"I think it is safe to say I am bisexual, not sure I can give up on men entirely but, having experienced that…I'm willing to give guys a break for now. So…you and Kimmy…what is up with that?"

D.J. lifts her head and looks over at her sister. How is that she can bounce back after that…she just did not understand little sisters. "There is nothing going on between Kimmy and me…we are just best friends…that is all."

"Uh huh…sure…keep telling yourself this. Look, I maybe not be an expert on love but it is pretty clear you two have a thing for one another. When I talked to her it was clear she wanted something to happen but at the time both of you were dating someone. You are single now, pardon the suddenness, and she is dating someone…but…I feel now that if you keep it quiet…if you keep in the closet…you will never know what could be. Go get her Deej…even if she turns you down…even if she continues to date Sasha…you can put this all behind you and start he next chapter in your life."

D.J. doesn't really know how to take this…wasn't she the older sister? Stephanie had traveled around, partied, done some antics that really hurt her…and yet…somehow even after being lectured she managed to help her out…even more so was guiding her and Kimmy together, Kimmy Gibbler…the very person who Stephanie could barely stand at times.

"Do not think just because you are saying all this you are out of the dog house…missy. You can start your apology by changing Tommy…and taking the kids to school." She rose up and left before Stephanie could protest, though, she figured Stephanie would be well rested.

* * *

Kimmy and Sasha were at an important event dressed in clothing that shined with elegance. Kimmy wore a green one strapped dress that accentuated her hips and Sasha wore something close to what she had worn that first day they had met. Business was business and gathered around were people who were either with their life partners or wife or husband. Kimmy greets each of them with Sasha at her side.

She had received a cryptic text from Stephanie about D.J. coming out of the closet and was looking for her…question was…why? Kimmy couldn't think much on it now though as she nods her head in conversation, something about her party planning business. Kimmy of course was receiving an invitation from one person in general to expand her business and take it to the road…and by that he meant traveling.

Kimmy had never dreamed an opportunity like this would arrive. However, that would mean leaving Ramona, even if she spent a lot of her time with her dad these days. It would mean leaving her best friend…whom was just her best friend and nothing else…wow…was she trying to talk herself out of staying?

Kimmy told the man she had to think about it and went to excuse herself to the punch bowl. Sasha goes to join her as she looks at her in concern. "Kimmy, is everything alright?"

"Huh, of course it is…why wouldn't it be? I mean I just received the invitation of a lifetime…why wouldn't I be happy about it?" Taking a large gulp of the punch it manages to put a damper in her outfit and she swallows hard.

"I understand how you feel…something this big…it can really change everything. However, I know there is more to this than just an offer to move. You got a text earlier and you have been nervous about it…who was it from?" Sasha studies her and Kimmy reaches for her phone and hands it to her. No need to lie, it was nothing really.

Sasha studies the phone and her eyebrow raises before she looks at her. "D.J., she is your best friend correct? I've met her a few times and she seems really nice…but…wasn't she already out of the closet?"

"Yes she was, but, apparently Stephanie feels she is coming to see me…here…" At least that is how she figured the text worked into this…messed up situation.

Sasha hands the phone back and remains quiet as she folds her hands before her. Kimmy ignores the stain on her dress and instead focuses on her, her date, her love. Yes they had shared their feelings for one another but…lately…it had been a struggle as she was trying to come to terms with saying those words…but…questioning if they were for her…

"I think you should hear what she has to say." Kimmy did not expect her to say that. She reaches for her but Sasha takes a step back.

"No baby…you can't be serious…I love you, I want to be with you," Kimmy watches as Sasha struggles to keep it together.

"I love you too Kimmy and, that will never change. However…we both know where your heart lies…and…until your heart is complete, reunited with the one you want to be with…you will never be happy. I am happy for the time we had…and…who knows, we might meet again in the future…but…I'm not sure we can be what we once were. Go…be with her…"

Kimmy leans over kissing her on the lips and the two share a longing stare, their heads pressed together before Sasha withdraws into the crowd. Kimmy sniffs a bit and regaining her composure she looks around the room…and there she stands…a soft smile on her beautiful features.

"Hey," she says. Kimmy walks over and stands there a bit awkward. The 'hey' sort of hangs there a bit and Kimmy feels like she is going to break.

"Hey yourself…um…did you want some punch?" Kimmy felt like delaying what was to come…if only to get her bearing.

"I'm fine. Can we talk?" Kimmy looks around the room and nods her head. Moving inside one of the rooms not being used she closes the door behind them and clears her throat.

"So…here we are…alone…again…" Kimmy hears D.J. laugh nervously and somehow she just wants her to spit it out, if only that were easy.

"I suppose I should just say it out loud…what we both have been feeling of late. I've never really done something like this before…no time to prepare emotionally or physically. I did not have a road map to how my life would play out…had no idea how many kids I would have or how to manage on my own after losing…you know. I thought Matt was it…I thought he would be the father to my kids, the father they deserved. However…thoughts of you managed to break through there…but…you and I just never seemed on the same page at the same time.

"I started seeing Sally…finding my sexual identity coming to fruition…but…it was never enough. Some part of me was still hung up on you, my best friend, the one who has seen both my happy and sad side. We have seen a lot in our times of growing up together…and yet…few people ever would have called this, whatever this is. I know you are together with Sasha…and…I do not wish to come between you two, but, I would be remiss if I did not come here and tell you that…I love you Kimmy Gibbler."

Kimmy felt her heart racing and she stands there watching as D.J. close the distance and the two of them seem close enough to hold. However, for the life of her she could not respond, of all the times her mouth was sown shut…this cut the cake.

"Sasha, she seems like the right type of girl who would never hurt you…and I am happy for you, I really am. I will always be your best friend Kimmy…and…if you ever want you can move back in, the boys would love to have you back." D.J. sniffs and Kimmy feels glued to the spot…why…what was there to wait for, hug her and kiss her darn it all.

However as D.J. heads for the door she feels her chest heaving, her blood pressure is rising and as she looks back at her with that sad smile she wants to rush to her.

"I hope you have a happily ever after…you deserve it Kimmy." D.J. walks out of there and Kimmy falls to her knees.

* * *

D.J. walks out of there as fast as she can. There is no point in staying…not after confessing her feelings for her…shedding the layers of doubt and insecurity that had held onto her most her life. Once she is outside she is walking to her car but can't seem to find her keys in her purse. Hearing footsteps racing after her she turns her head and spots Kimmy racing towards her.

"Wait…wait…huff…huff…hold on, sheesh…running in heels…" D.J. stands there watching as Kimmy nearly bowls her over.

"Kimmy, slow down, what is it?' D.J. studies her and sees Kimmy taking a few lungful of breaths before she straightens up.

"I was offered a promotion of sorts to travel around, seemed tempting, but…I turned it down realizing my place is here…with you. Sasha and I…we ended things…well, she ended things with me and while it was painful…it was also quite…I forget the word, anyway, you don't expect to leave a girl after confessing your heart out do you?"

D.J. was confused and she found herself speechless. Standing there she stops searching for her keys.

"I love you too D.J. and yes…I will move back in with you…and maybe we can continue what we started so long ago with that dresser." A playful glint is in Kimmy's eyes and D.J. feels her cheeks burn.

"Um, well, sure…though…this time we'll have to be quieter about it." D.J. walks up to her and kissed her on the lips, holding her body close to hers as the two embrace, sharing all of their pent up feelings for what seemed forever. D.J. runs her hand through her hair and Kimmy holds her around the back. The kiss seemed to last forever but that was well worth the loss of oxygen…she was with the one she loved…and that is all anyone ever really needed in life.

THE END

 **Authors note:** I hope this story was satisfactory and well worth the wait. I made sure to get this done today and to leave readers walking away from this with something they can be happy about, those rooting for these two through these ten chapters. Anyway see you all for now.


End file.
